Feeling Replaced
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: Gil feels as if he's been replaced with Alice. GilXOz


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts or any characters

**Warning:** Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read

Feeling Replaced  
Oz: This is weird. I woke up at seven and now it's eight at night and I haven't seen Gil all-day. I wonder where he is.  
Oz starts running around, trying to find Gilbert. He ends up crashing into him.  
Gilbert: Oz? Are you okay?  
Oz: I'm fine. Where were you today? Alice and I were all over the place today and neither of us saw you.  
Gilbert: Other than the hour I had to go shopping, I was here. Didn't you notice I made dinner?  
Oz: No.  
Gilbert: Alright. Now that you know where I've been, go have some fun.  
Gone  
Gilbert's room...  
Gilbert: Break's right. I'm afraid of him moving on without me. He's leaving me behind for the stupid rabbit. I'm such an idiot.  
Oz suddenly starts pounding on Gilbert's door.  
Oz: Gil! Gil, open the door! Open the door!  
Gilbert: *Open* Is something wrong? Did something happen to you? Are you hurt?  
Oz: I only want to come in.  
Gilbert: Oh. You could've just knocked.  
Oz: I know.  
Oz walks over and sits on Gilbert's bed.  
Gilbert: *Sit* Is something wrong?  
Oz: I didn't notice you all-day.  
Gilbert: So?  
Oz: I'm supposed to be your friend and I totally ignored you.  
Gilbert: If you want to have fun with the rabbit, have fun.  
Oz: That's not what I'm talking about.  
Gilbert: What are you talking about?  
Oz: Do you think I've replaced you?  
Gilbert: Uh... N-no.  
Oz: You're still a bad liar.  
Gilbert stares at the floor.  
Oz: Tell me what's wrong.  
Gilbert: I'm afraid you'll forget about me. I feel so stupid and selfish.  
Oz: *Hugging* I'll never forget about you.  
Gilbert: Thanks.  
Oz: I'm not convinced you believe me.  
Gilbert: I have some doubts.  
Oz: How do you want me to prove it?  
Gilbert: I don't- mmph.  
Oz slams his mouth on Gilbert's.  
Oz: I know you probably hated that, but I was just- mm.  
Gilbert pulls Oz into a deeper and longer kiss. He immediately pulls back when he realizes what he's doing.  
Gilbert: No... I... I didn't mean... That was... I can't... Sorry.  
Oz: What's wrong? If you say something about a master-servant relationship, I'll destroy you.  
Gilbert: It's age.  
Oz: I'm twenty five. Kiss me.  
Gilbert paused for a few seconds before he kissed Oz again. Oz tangled his hands in Gilbert's hair so he could bring them closer. Unfortunately, it didn't matter because they had to separate for air.  
Gilbert: Tell me when you want me to stop.  
Oz: What?  
Gilbert starts trailing light kisses down Oz's neck. They felt like fire. Gilbert began biting and sucking, trying to find Oz's soft spot. He smirks when Oz moans.  
Oz: Mm. Gil. Ah!  
Gilbert bit down very hard, drawing blood.  
Gilbert: *Licking* Are you okay?  
Oz: I'm fine.  
Gilbert: Good.  
Gilbert continues to abuse Oz's soft spot until it stopped bleeding. He started to kiss down and stopped at Oz's shirt. It was immediately removed after Gilbert complained about it being in the way. He stopped when he saw the incuse.  
Oz: Ignore it.  
Gilbert: I was going to.  
Oz: Good. Ah!  
Gilbert latched onto Oz's nipple. When he decided it was abused enough, he traced his tongue over the incuse. When Oz let out a louder moan, Gilbert tied his mouth shut.  
Gilbert: You're too loud.  
Oz grabs Gilbert's shirt and tugs on it.  
Gilbert: I'm not taking my shirt off.  
Oz tries to pull it off.  
Gilbert: No. I'm not removing my shirt.  
Oz tries ripping Gilbert's shirt.  
Gilbert: Fine. *Remove*  
Oz drops his arms when he sees the scar.  
Gilbert: That's why I didn't want to remove my shirt.  
Forehead kiss  
Gilbert: Ignore it.  
Nose kiss  
Gilbert continues trailing kisses down Oz until he reaches Oz's pants. He smirks at the bulge. He looks up when a small whine comes from Oz's mouth.  
Gilbert: Do you want them off?  
Nod  
Gilbert: As you wish *seductive* Master.  
Gilbert quietly laughs at Oz's growing erection.  
Gilbert: I forgot to do something.  
Gilbert walks to the door and locks it. He also prevents all the closets and dressers from opening.  
Gilbert: Now no one can stop us.  
Gilbert unbuttons and unzips Oz's pants with his teeth. He removes Oz's pants and underwear in one swift motion. He laughs when he sees Oz's erection.  
Gilbert: I hope you didn't finish growing.  
Oz scowls and blushes at Gilbert.  
Gilbert: Is this your first time?  
Nod  
Gilbert: Good.  
Oz throws his head back and quietly moans as Gilbert takes his hot erection into his mouth. He bucks his hips up and grabs Gilbert's hair.  
Oz: *In head* I want to tell him faster, but this cloth is around my mouth. Wait. My hands are free.  
Oz quickly unties the scarf around his mouth.  
Oz: *Quiet* Faster.  
Gilbert complies and moves faster at just the right speed.  
Oz: Ah. So good. Un. Gil. I'm going to-  
Oz bites his lip and digs his fingers into Gilbert's hair to stop a scream.  
Gilbert: Did you like that?  
Oz sits up and pushes Gilbert down.  
Oz: I did.  
Oz puts his hand on the button of Gilbert's pants. He pauses before he undoes it.  
Oz: *In head* What if he's too big for me? I know I wouldn't be able to give him full pleasure if I went inside him. I'll just tell him to stop before he goes in.  
Gilbert: Would you rather have me do that?  
Oz smacks away Gilbert's hand.  
Oz: I'm fine.  
Undo  
Oz quickly pulls off Gilbert's pants. To rid himself of panic, he starts trailing kisses along Gilbert's collarbone. He was mad because it was getting near impossible to find Gilbert's weak spot. He smiles when Gilbert softly moans. Oz abuses that spot for a few moments before moving to Gilbert's mouth. Oz shoved his tongue inside, battling Gilbert's. Gilbert gave in and let Oz win. Oz, although disturbed by the taste of him in Gilbert's mouth, traced his tongue over everything. He jumped a bit when Gilbert grabbed his second erection. Feeling a bit distracted, he let Gilbert take over.  
Oz: *In head* I can't come now. I can't until I have him inside of me. I can't come until he does. But it feels so good.  
Gilbert uses his free hand to touch every inch of Oz's body.  
Oz: *In head* I mustn't come.  
Gilbert: Oz.  
Oz: Yes?  
Gilbert: You'll hurt yourself if you don't let your load out.  
Oz: Okay. Bite my lip.  
The second Gilbert bites Oz's lip, Oz groans into Gilbert's mouth.  
Gilbert: Are you sure you're ready for this?  
Oz: Shut up. I'm fine.  
Oz pulls off Gilbert's underwear and stares.  
Oz: That's huge.  
Gilbert resists the urge to laugh at the look on Oz's face.  
Oz bends down and puts as much of Gilbert's erection as he could in his mouth.  
Gilbert: You don't... uh... Have to...  
Oz puts a hand on Gilbert's mouth.  
Oz: *In head* I just need to do what he did.  
Oz attempts to repeat everything Gilbert did. Gilbert bucks his hips up, accidentally choking Oz.  
Gilbert: Sorry.  
Oz: *In head* How am I supposed to make him come? I need to read some books.  
Oz starts swirling his tongue.  
Gilbert: Oz. I'm-  
Gilbert bites his lip to suppress a loud moan.  
Oz: *Spit* I take it you liked that.  
Gilbert shoves Oz back down.  
Gilbert: I know something you'll like more.  
Gilbert searches his drawer and finds a bottle of oil. Oz eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as Gilbert covers four fingers with it.  
Gilbert: Prepare yourself.  
Oz: For w-  
Oz throws his head back as one finger goes in.  
Gilbert: Relax. It'll be much easier.  
Oz: *In head* Must say stop.  
Oz tries saying stop, but it comes out as incoherent mumbling.  
Second finger  
Oz arches his back.  
Gilbert: Relax.  
Oz slowly relaxes as Gilbert scissors him and swirls his fingers around.  
Third finger  
Oz: *In head* Must stop. *Out loud* Harder. *In head* What did I just say?  
Gilbert: If you want.  
Fourth finger  
Oz: *In head* He needs to stop.  
Gilbert: I promise this will get much better in a few seconds.  
Slam  
Oz: Ah!  
Gilbert: Perfect.  
Oz: What... un... was... uh... that?  
Gilbert: What do you think?  
Oz: Oh. It's *moan* my... uh... pros-  
Oz tries to finish, but he couldn't. Gilbert pulled out his fingers and Oz quietly whines.  
Gilbert: Don't worry. You'll feel ten times better in a minute.  
Oz: What are you-  
Oz gasps and throws his head back as he feels Gilbert go into him. He holds back the tears coming to his eyes.  
Gilbert: Ready?  
No matter how much Oz wanted to say no, he nodded.  
Gilbert: Good.  
Oz: Wait! No! St-  
Slam  
Oz: Ah!  
Gilbert puts his mouth over Oz's to quiet the screams. Oz, confused on what to do, throws his legs on Gilbert's shoulders so Gilbert had a better angle. Thinking his hands were better occupied, Gilbert grabs and starts rubbing Oz. Oz grabs Gilbert's hair as he moans in Gilbert's mouth.  
Oz: Gilbert. I'm gonna- ah!  
Oz comes allover Gilbert right before Gilbert comes inside of him. Gilbert slowly pulls out and lays down.  
Oz: Gil.  
Gilbert: Yes?  
Oz: Why'd you have oil in your drawer?  
Gilbert: Because that wasn't my first time.  
Oz: Who was your first time?  
Gilbert: Let's get a shower. We'll talk about that question another day.  
Oz: I could never replace you.  
Gilbert: I couldn't replace you, either.

FIN


End file.
